Death of a Taxman
Two Standard Restore Health Potions or Processus Vitellius' Ring |type = Miscellaneous Quests |id = MV_DeadTaxman }} Death of a Taxman is a quest given to the Nerevarine by Socucius Ergalla during the events of . Background Objectives #Chat with people about the latest rumors to find out about the missing tax collector, Processus Vitellius. #Find the body of Processus Vitellius in the swamp northwest of town. #Inform Socucius Ergalla in the Census and Excise Office. #Chat with people about the Murder of Processus Vitellius. #Locate Processus' girlfriend, Thavere Vedrano. #Find the murderer and collect the reward. #Return Processus' ring to Thavere for an additional thank you. Walkthrough While conversing with folks around town, it will be discovered that the local tax collector, Processus Vitellius, has not been seen for a few days. A search of the wilderness northwest of town will find his body lying amongst some rocks. Collect the tax records, 200 gold, and some common clothes from his corpse and return to town. Go to Socucius Ergalla in the Census and Excise Office and talk to him about the deceased. Giving back the gold recovered from his corpse will make one eligible to be rewarded more money later. Ergalla will ask that the killer be hunted down. Asking around town will reveal that Processus had a girlfriend who resides in the lighthouse. Talk with Thavere Vedrano to learn that Processus recently had an argument with Foryn Gilnith. Furthermore, an examination of the Tax Records found on Processus will show that Foryn happens to owe the most unpaid taxes. Find Foryn Gilnith in town. His shack is facing Fargoth's Hiding Place. Gilnith will admit to the murder and state that he believes that Vitellius was corrupt, raising the taxes so that he could keep the extra gold for himself. The choice is whether to turn in Gilnith or not. Spare him and he will be thankful and give Processus Vitellius' Ring to return to Thavere Vedrano. Vedrano gives two Restore Health potions for the ring. If Gilnith is told he will be turned in to the guards, he becomes hostile, forcing him to be killed. If Gilnith is killed, the reward is 500 gold from the Census and Excise office. Vitellius' ring can be taken from Gilnith's corpse and returned it to Vedrano in exchange for two Standard Restore Health Potion or be kept. Journal Trivia *If Foryn Gilnith is killed before going to the Census and Excise Office the Nerevarine gets the reward and gets to keep the 200 gold. No additional information can be received from Thavere Vedrano. However, if Processus' ring is returned, she will still give the Nerevarine the potions. *If the Nerevarine says that there was no money on the dead body the first time Socucius is spoken to, the money can be kept. Socucius will not ask that the killer be found. If Foryn is killed anyway there will be no bounty. *If Gilnith is not killed, the quest will not complete, and will remain in the journal. Killing him after siding with him and then reporting to Ergalla will complete the quest as normal. *The title of this quest could be a reference to Arthur Miller's 1949 play Death of a Salesman. de:Tod eines Steuereintreibers fr:Mort d'un collecteur de taxe ru:Смерть сборщика налогов uk:Смерть збирача податків Category:Morrowind: Side Quests